the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Iron
Ash Iron is a rare, believed to be naturally occurring, metal found predominantly in The Ashen Coast of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Extremely rare, to the point where there has not been enough to make more than several weapons, well receiving to enchantment, and extremely durable, Ash Iron is a valued and priceless metal for crafting. A deceptively crude metal, it takes on an almost rock-like appearance with signs of wear even on freshly crafted pieces, though maintains an extremely sharp edge. Prized among Ash nobility, those who bear Ash Iron are seen to hold a treasure, and at one point it was the sign of the three Great Houses (until the House of Avernus was able to obtain a weapon of the metal). Because of its unique properties, few have learned how to properly craft and weave with the Iron, with only extremely old and wearing tomes to delve into the secrets of long forgotten ancestors who have unlocked the key. Though it is believed to not be the result of magic, Ash Iron has been scrutinized by professionals who believe it does not come from Azeroth naturally. With the lack of enough studiable material and the unwillingness of families to relinquish their treasured weapons, it has been near impossible to discern the origins of the mystery metal. Some have theorized it to be the result of "Star metal", referring to metal or rock that has fallen from the sky. Items made of Ash Iron *Fenrus, the Wolf Blade (Grayblade). Belonging to the House of Grayblade, Fenrus was a gift given to Lord Berenal Grayblade by Lord Xavier Gregor prior to his passing. Originally dwarven steel mixed with Ash Iron, found from a shield in the elder lord's possession, the blade was shattered along the dwarven steel line and eventually was replaced with elven steel and moonsteel. It was finally made fully of Ash Iron following the discovery of a small vein under Cobal's Hold. It is enchanted with the powers of frost, and as a result is able to unleash blasts of icy wrath upon the wielder's command. Its current wielder is Lord Berenal Grayblade. *Tyir, the Misted Blade (Avernus). Belonging to the House of Avernus, Tyir is a long lived blade that has been passed down the generations of the family. While the weapon's source of origins are unclear, it has been present with the Avernus family for generations; often undergoing reforging to better suit the current wielder. It has been enchanted with a small line of icy-blue runes, endowing it with a number of enchantments: lightweight and ever-sharp, a cloud of mists obscure the blade itself, capable of burning the mana of those it wounds; unless dispelled, these searing mists will linger until they cannot sustain themselves any longer. It may also employ similar mists to heal the wielder and his or her allies. It was shattered following the death of Jareth Avernus at the hands of the Horde during the Fall of Gilneas, and was later restored by his daughter, Aya Avernus, who is its current wielder. *The Falcon, the Winged Blade (Gregor). Belonging to the House of Gregor, The Falcon has long since been a blade that has reappeared throughout history. Notably durable, even more so than other blades, the Falcon has broken only twice in history following crippling defeats. Though it is unknown how, the blade possesses an enchantment that calls out to avian creatures to aid the wielder, allowing them to call birds to their aid. Its current wielder is Lord Adrian Gregor, who inherited the Blade following his father's death. *Bear's Claw, the Ursine Strength (Cobalstant). Belonging to the House of Cobalstant, the Bear's Claw is a mighty greatsword that has echoed throughout history as a brutal weapon. Large and devastatingly powerful, it was said the blade was able to punch through even the heaviest of armors under a true warrior. Most famously wielded by Hendrick Cobalstant during the Marsh Rebellion, the blade was passed down through the family until its demise, where it was later laid to rest in their crypts by the few loyal followers they retained. Following the Battle of the Bite, the undead Hendrick Cobalstant took up the blade once more as its current wielder. *Sky's Grace, the Lance (Greyfield). Noted for their lack of a Ash Iron blade, despite their boasts as one of the Great Lord families, the House of Greyfield sought to purchase or obtain a Ash Iron blade for many generations. Following the Second War of Thorns, a metal bauble was obtained following the downfall of the Wicker King, having been used as part of his ornaments before his transformation into the monster. Granted to the House of Greyfield as a gift following their efforts to remove the Wickers from power, the Lord of the time had the bauble smelted down and reforged. Without enough to craft a proper sword from the bauble, he instead obtained an ironwood haft from the forests of the Dark Woods and ordered the creation of a spear head. Combining the two, a massive spear by the name of Sky's Grace was created. Unlike other Ash Iron weapons, Sky's Grace has been mostly ornamental and has rarely been seen in battle. It was last wielded by Sieglinde Greyfield before her disappearance and has resumed its ornamental status without a wielder in Brandon's Stead. *Boar's Bulwark (Unknown, destroyed). A shield with a large metal boar head engraved onto it was discovered on the outskirts of the ruins of the Barony of Edenford during excavations led by lord Xavier Gregor. With no records of any existing houses that used a Boar head as their sigil, the shield was taken back to Gregor's Crossing where it was used as an ornamental piece. Made of Ash Iron, the large buckler was eventually smelted down and re-purposed into Fenrus, thus destroying the piece. *Blackroot, Giant's Breadth (Darkoak). An extremely large and brutal claymore, Blackroot was a feared weapon that the House of Darkoak treasured for generations. Wielded by the clan that would eventually become House Darkoak, Blackroot was noted to be a monumental sword larger even than Bear's Claw. With blood red runes lining the center of the blade with black leather straps and embellishments, the blades' colors are what eventually decided that of House Darkoak and their progenitor clan. The blade was lost during the War in the Ashen Coast in 600 F.A. after the Darkoak host was defeated in the Bite. It was reportedly shattered at the hilt and left behind after they were forced to retreat. The blade has not resurfaced since. Category:Metals Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Items Category:Materials Category:Blacksmithing Category:Mining